


Careless

by vogue91



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Games, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 16:11:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14358981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “I’m sorry. I just wanted to try this game, since normally between dramas, TV shows and shootings I never have a minute to do something I truly enjoy.”





	Careless

He heard knocking on the door.

Once. Twice. Thrice.

In the end, snorting, he let go of the joystick and stood up to go answering.

He found Ohno at the door, his face lighting up once he saw Nino.

“You haven’t been answering your phone for a whole day.” he said, even before greeting him.

“Good morning to you too.” the other replied, ironical. He moved on a side, letting him in.

Ohno looked around, frowning, while Nino went to the couch, fishing his phone up from a pile of cushions.

“I didn’t hear it ring.” he justified, shrugging, and then sat back and took the joystick once again.

Ohno stared at him, raising his eyebrows, then went to the kitchen and started boiling some water to make tea.

“Oh yeah, make yourself at home!” he heard Nino say distractedly, as if he had just reminded the existence of decency.

“I thought we could go out to eat something, how about that? It’s not that often that we have some free time, we could seize the opportunity.” the elder said, turning to look at him when he didn’t get an answer. He cleared his throat, and Nino briefly raised his eyes.

“What?” he asked, absent-mindedly. Ohno was torn between sighing and chuckling, and in the end he chose the latter.

“A new game?” he asked, sitting next to him on the couch. Nino nodded vigorously, starting to explain the game to him, to what point he had gotten to and explaining in details every move he made, oblivious to the fact that the other man wasn’t understanding a word he was saying.

“So, we were saying...” he started, but the other didn’t let him go on.

“Yeah, what were you blabbing about before? Why did you come?” he asked, squinting for the prolonged looking at the screen.

“I was saying we could go out and have lunch together, since we never have some time to ourselves. And that you’ve disappeared for a whole day.” he pointed out, this time a light accusation in his voice.

Nino snorted. It wasn’t the first time that Ohno, or someone else, told him something like that to him to underline the fact that, as soon as he had the chance, he got in front of the TV with some new videogame.

They told him he was supposed to go out, that he couldn’t spend his time holed up in there, that he should’ve been less asocial.

It bothered him, but he had never been able to deny it was true.

“I’m sorry. I just wanted to try this game, since normally between dramas, TV shows and shootings I never have a minute to do something I _truly_ enjoy.” he replied, both ironic and annoyed.

Ohno sighed.

“I’m not saying you shouldn’t do what you like. I’m just saying that we exists also, that _I_ do. And that it would be nice from time to time for you to take the initiative and say you want to spend some time together. You could sacrifice a couple hours of your time, the videogame’s not going anywhere.” he pointed out, his usual calm voice. Nino knew he wasn’t mad, just... exasperated, maybe? He realized he had never had a particularly balanced life, nor he was the best at choosing how to spend his free time, but he had never found that to be much of an issue.

He had fun, and that was it. It didn’t seem to him like there was something wrong with that.

“You know I like to spend my time with all of you. But we still see each other at word, so if from time to time I like to take a break and stay home, I don’t think there’s something bad with it.” he declared, raising his eyebrows in the attempt to look innocent.

Ohno squinted and stared at him, as if trying to understand what was going through his mind. A thing at which he had never been to good.

“What’s bad is that it’s not from time to time. You _always_ hole yourself up here and cut all the contacts with the world.” he looked around. “When was the last time you’ve tidied up? Or eaten? Or slept?” he listen those things that he knew Nino didn’t do regularly.

The younger snorted again, leaning heavily against the backrest and closing his eyes.

“Don’t know. But the point is that this is my life, whether you like it or not.” he opened his eyes again and smirked. “No rules, no responsibilities. You have no idea how relaxing it is, to live this way.” he said.

Against all odds, Ohno burst out laughing.

“You’re ridiculous, you know?” he said, weirdly tender. He got closer to him, wrapping an arm around his waist and resting his head on his shoulder. “I don’t care if you want to hole yourself up inside for the rest of your days, if you want to keep playing those damn videogames. It’s just that, you know, out there you’ve got people worrying about you.” he said, smiling.

Nino sighed and caressed his head, absorbed.

He knew he was right, but he wasn’t going to admit it.

No rules, no responsibilities.

It could be fun, of course, but it wasn’t completely true.

After all, it was his responsibility too to keep contacts with the others, wasn’t it? It was his responsibility to call them from time to time, going out with them, and not just see them when the work forced him to.

He turned up his nose.

The responsibility became heavier when it was about Ohno, of course. But Nino had grown accustomed to that routine of theirs, accustomed to be spoiled by the elder, accustomed to the fact that Ohno was the one looking for him, and never the opposite.

He pulled back a little, sitting back straight and trying to look dignified.

“Ok, you’re right. Sometime, I like to spend some time together too.” he said, smiling when he saw the other’s face lighting up.

“Really?” his voice sounded surprised, likely because he wasn’t used to win their arguments. Nino’s smile grew wider.

“Of course.” he nodded, then grinned. “You can stay here and watch me play.”

Ohno stared at him, more perplexed than angry.

He couldn’t say how long it had been, but in the end he saw him shrug and resting his back against the couch, crossing his arms and looking at the TV.

Well, they were together, Nino thought.

No rules, no responsibilities.


End file.
